


Al Fresco

by amyfortuna



Series: Flashslash Ficlets [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, Short, flashslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie doesn't quite have all the ingredients for a perfect afternoon, but he knows who does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Fresco

There was nothing in the world that could be better than this. Bertie whistled a soft tune under his breath as he sat down on the bench beneath the spreading tree, staring out at the expanse of fresh-mown grass and the country house he was visiting in the distance.

Well, yes, actually, there was some*one* who could make it better still. Someone whose very scent, the very odor that hung about him, spoke of refinement and gentle virtue, the dedication of a life given to service.

“Jeeves!” Bertie jumped as the man shimmered out of nowhere, impeccably dressed as always. Bertie’s mouth took on a teasing pout, tinged with mock hurt: “I thought you’d never get here!”

“My apologies, sir,” Jeeves said, and moved to sit down next to Bertie. “I was merely preparing – if it was indeed an afternoon of delight you were wishing -” he held back a branch of the tree so that Bertie could see amongst the bracken, a blanket laid in the cool shade and a basket inviting him to eat.

Bertie leaned in to kiss Jeeves softly on the lips. “You are a marvel,” he simply said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a flashslash prompt (Challenge 2). The words were: bench grass odor hurt.


End file.
